Push it to the limit
by PunpunOfficial
Summary: "Because someday I'm going to make it there...". Fostershipping one-shots/Drabbles.Go easy on me... please. Rated T, because some chapters will contain violence and darkness! HIATUS! But it will not get shut down!
1. Beginning of a Crush

Me: Okay this is my first Drabble fic so plz go easy on me. But this fanfic i'm writing is more like a One-shot. This will fanfic will contain: jealousy, love, drama, humor and etc.

Leo: YEAH! GO EASY ON POM POM! BECAUSE THIS CONTAINS FOSTERSHIPPING! ACCORDING TO MATH:

_Leo x Akiza = Fostershipping_

Me: You are getting too hyper about this. Meaning, YOU NEED TO SLOW YOUR ROLL!

Akiza: Agreed.

Tomiko and Takeo: SLOW YA ROLL HOMEBOY!

Leo: No. I'm. NOT! Anyways Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's. Only OCs.

Me, Akiza, Tomiko and Takeo: =_=

Leo: =D

* * *

**Beginning of a Crush**

At first when I met her I was scared, because she was known as "**The Black Rose Witch**".

But then later I kind of liked her... It was a _funny_ feeling I had when I'm around her.

My heart would jab and throb forcefully when I was around her.

She would notice that I act weird around her.

Then I smiled, I knew why I was acting weird around her.

I was immensely in love with her.

But with that _**Yusei Fudo**_ around, she cannot possibly be in love with me.

But, wait why am I'm thinking Yusei is the enemy?

To be honest with myself, I didn't see it coming.

I didn't see me being jealous of Yusei.

Of course Yusei has to help Akiza she can her life back together!

But Yusei and Akiza have been getting **too** cozy with each other.

_That's bullocks!_

I was angry Yusei. I thought he **loyal** to me.

My doglike, cheetah-like and lionlike sensors snapped.

With a single swipe, I shattered a beautiful, but yet old, useless and poorly vase.

Then I ran into the bathroom and punched the glass mirror.

I crouch down on my knees.

Blood was around my knuckles and tears were streaming down my face...

My eyes turned red...

I cannot quit now!

Then when my siblings and cousin heard a glass break.

They went into the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you, veil?" Teodor asked me.

I ignored his question, I gazed at my bloody knuckles and said to myself...

"I gotta push it to the limit! Because someday I'm going to make it there..."

* * *

Me: Well?

Luna: OMG that was freaking intense. O_o

Akiza: ...

Leo: Awesomesauce! =D

Yusei: 0_0;

Me: Review! Oh I forgot, Translation and meaning of words are at the bottom:

—

Veli- means brother in Finnish language.

Bullocks- nonsense; balderdash (British slang)


	2. Soaked into Loveless and Heartsick

Me: Chapter 2. And a guest star appears in this chapter... Mapleshade! :D

(Mapleshade walks in and Mapleshade fanboys and fangirls start clapping in joy and saying ahem, lolz)

Akiza: OH GOD! 0_o

Luna: Oh. my. Lanta. o_o

Mapleshade: Hello there, I'm guest appearance on in this fanfiction ;3. Pom Pom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Me.

Me: Also my OCs will not be appearing in this chapter, But I still own them! ENJOY!

* * *

**Soaked into Loveless and Heartsick**

_Leo..._ a voice called out.

I was in darkness I couldn't see anything, but a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

"Hello Leo... now you feel my pain and what I went though." the she-cat said.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"The name is Mapleshade!" Mapleshade replied.

I shut myself up for some reason.

"Now, do you know what's it's like to not be loved! You having a crush on Akiza and Yusei taking her away from you isn't expectable my friend! I understand what your going through! What is like to be **loved**! To have someone care for you! But I couldn't have it all and that's what made me end up here in the Dark Forest." Mapleshade said.

"How do you-" I asked.

"I saw you yesterday. The reason why you think Yusei is the enemy is because you were jealous. I've been there as well, Leo." Mapleshade answered.

"Leo you are soaked in loveless and heartsick like me. Join me and I will help you with everything!" Mapleshade offered.

Went on my knees and started begging to God, I was also crying and wailing as well because all of it was just true.

I didn't know what to do!

"YOUR RIGHT I AM SOAKED INTO LOVELESS AND HEARTSICK!" I cried.

Mapleshade put her tail on my shoulder.

My Doglike, Cheetah-like and Lionlike sensors were acting up again and this time, I felt emotionless and despondent.

Heartsore of all this pain and wishing I can have Akiza to myself. Akiza Izinski is my truelove and nobody understood that, expect for Mapleshade...

I wish we can create our own world together...

"I'll think about Mapleshade..." I replied.

"I understand..." Mapleshade replied and disappeared.

Then I woke up, my cousin, Hiro was right by side.

"You've scream; "Your right, I am soaked into loveless and heartsick!". Are you okay?" Hiro asked me.

"Fine." I snarled.

"Okay! Goodnight!" Hiro said.

"Goodnight." I muttered and went back to sleep.

* * *

Mapleshade: How did I do? ^_^

Me: YOU DID GREAT! BELLA!

Leo: Perfecto :D

Akiza: ...

Me: Review!


	3. A New Thing, A New Crush

**Me: Chapter 3. Tomiko, disclaimer.**

**Tomiko: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's, Only teh OCs. BA BA BA BA BAA, I'M LOVIN IT! (winks)**

**Akiza: Sis... that is weird and so uncalled-for...**

**Tomiko: But I love McDonald's Aki-nee-chan =3**

**Me: Cool bro. You I'll might create a story when Akiza and Leo go to McDonald's ;3**

**Tomiko: =D YAY!**

**Leo: Whoo!**

**Luna: :)**

**Akiza: Really? T_T;**

**Me: This chapter is in Akiza's POV**

* * *

**A New Thing, A New Crush**

I love Yusei, I'm really in love with Yusei!

But there is a feeling inside if me that I should love somebody.

And that person is...

**Leo Terasaki**

He is a good kiddo.

Always looking out for me, but I always wonder if he returns my feelings back?

No! Of course not! Now he would think your weird, Akiza! Stop thinking this!

Unless...

Is it good to have a new crush. Even if that person is young.

Of course not!

Why am I'm arguing with my consciences!

One is telling me to love Leo and one is not!

Ugh.

I hate this crap.

But I think my conscience on the right says... _it's okay_.

A new thing, a new crush.

That couldn't hurt the world or nobody else, would it?

I bet it wouldn't even lead to any chaos.

I notice Leo been acting weird around me.

Does he return it back! What do you think?

I'll just have to find out myself, the hard way...

Like I said before.

A new thing, A new crush.

It couldn't hurt me, Leo or anybody else much!

* * *

**Me: Okay sorry that was short! But that was I saw in my dream!**

**Tomiko: BA BA BA BA BAA! I'M LOVIN' IT! =]**

**Mapleshade: I played that song! Awesome. I should go there :D**

**Takeo: Sis! Stop Talking about McDonald's and talk about BURGER KING!**

**Tomiko: MCDONALD'S!**

**Takeo: BURGER KING!**

**(Takeo and Tomiko bickering and jabbering over about which fast food restaurant is better)**

**Me: I like both.**

**(record scratch)**

**Takeo and Tomiko: WHAT THE WHAT!?**

**Me: (face-palm) review...**


	4. Sprachgefühl

**Me: Chapter 4! In this chapter Leo and Akiza are gonna play a little game...**

**Ari-Pekka: OH GOD, NOOOOOOOO!**

**Everybody expect for me: OMG!**

**Leo: I THOUGHT THIS WAS RATED T! NOT XXX RATED!**

**Me: NO YOU IGNORAMUS RATBAGS! THE GAME IS CALLED SPRACHGEFÜHL!**

**Everybody expect me and Mapleshade: Oh...**

**Me: Y'all sickos!**

**Luna: Well you could've explain that better!**

**Me: (sigh) Anyways I don't own Yugioh 5D's nor Mapleshade. only OCs. (razz wink) Oh by the way I wanna that Ruka Ai for reviewing! I'll work on those errors! You can follow me for more Pom Pom fun. I am 13-years-old, I'm having trouble with grammar. But I'll come for you Ruka Ai, for help! Thx! **

* * *

**Sprachgefühl**

Akiza was coming over while Sony was going to work.

While couldn't Kasey babysit, well let's just say the last she babysit us... it wasn't pretty.

I was excited that Akiza was coming over.

I hope she doesn't bring that Fudo along.

And I also wonder if Mapleshade was watching? Hmm...

Then when the door open it was Akiza.

And it was just my luck, she didn't bring 'you know who' along with.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi Leo." Akiza said.

My siblings saw I was with Akiza.

They ran into there rooms and didn't come back.

They must've know I wanted to be alone with Akiza.

"Hey let's play a game." I said.

"What kind of game?" Akiza asked me.

"A talking and creative game. It's called Sprachgefühl!" I said excitedly.

"How do you play that?" Akiza asked.

"Easy as cake! You just make up your language and you try to guess what I'm saying." I explained.

Akiza nodded.

"Me first!" I said.

"Jcednijendenj" I said.

"Jcednijendenj hmmm? Let's see, does it start with the letter F?" Akiza asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Float?" Akiza said.

"Nope! You get 2 more tries." I replied.

"Hmmm... I know! Fist?" Akiza asked.

"Yes! You got it! Your turn!" I said.

"Dhdodmdkdid" Akiza said.

"Dhdodmdkdid." I repeated.

"This ones hard, hey Babe can I-" I said, then I covered my lips and blushed embarrassment.

Did Mapleshade just do... that?! I thought

I wondered and wondered.

"Akitty! I mean Sweetheart! I mean Akiza! I'm so sorry I-" I tried explain, but Akiza cut me off.

"Leo, baby close your eyes." Akiza told me.

I closed my eyes and then I was awestruck.

Did Akiza just called me Baby? I thought.

Then I felt a warm paired of soft lips.

I felt a tongue inside my mouth, so I my tongue twisted around the tongue that was inside my mouth.

Does Akiza like me back! I thought.

I opened my and eyes and Akiza was kissing me.

"Leo, I love you." Akiza told me.

When I heard those words I felt I was going to scream and dance, but I didn't.

"I-I love you too." I replied.

And we passionately kissed each other.

* * *

**Me: So.**

**Leo: *w* EEEEEEEEEEEEE! (bounces up and down like a fanboy)**

**Me: Okay... anybody else.**

**Akiza: I'm gonna get arrested.**

**Me: No your not! I didn't tell the Po po. Review.**


	5. Warm Fuzzies

**Me: I have warm fuzzies inside. Oh chapter 5 named is Warm fuzzies =)**

**Leo: Why do you have warm fuzzies :D**

**Me: Because Ruka Ai reviewed my fanfic. Each time someone review that my fanfic is good. I get warm fuzzies inside. It feels good... =]**

**Tomiko: Ba Ba Ba Ba I'm lovin it!**

**Me: OKAY SOMEONE SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO TAKE THIS CHILD TO MCDONALD'S! AKIZA!**

**Akiza: (sigh)**

**Denver: Anyways Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's. Only OCs. If she did, she would've turned every 5D's episode into a nonstop Fostershipping (Leo x Akiza) episodes. Oh by the way Ruka Ai, Mapleshade is from Warriors, a book by Erin Hunter (a group of girls) You should read their books! IT'S EPIC! Mapleshade is a villain she-cat who appears in Crookedstar's promise and some other. But she will only appear once, sadly. Ruka Ai if you wondering about Leo's sensors. If you read Pom Pom's fanfic called Were-wolfdog (just put on character A: Luna and the genre: Supernatural) That would explain everything. My brother Leo, can also turn into a werelion and werecheetah.**

**Me: Yes. Yes I would turn every Yugioh 5D's episodes into Fostershipping episodes.**

**Luna: It would lead to misguidedness and parents would be complaining. Probably the company will get sued if necessary.**

**Me: ME DON'T CARE! That's the fun part :D**

**Luna & Akiza: T_T **

* * *

**Warm Fuzzies**

I had my first kiss with my future true love.

I have these tender and warm fuzzies feelings inside.

My doglike (and only dog sensors) were acting up again, but in a good way.

I wonder how Mapleshade is doing?

But that doesn't matter. I just love today.

My big sister, Kasey notice I was hugging myself.

"Dude? Really?" Kasey said.

"I got a kiss from Akiza!" I whispered.

Kasey was going to scream but I closed her mouth.

"Don't say anything! Please!" I begged.

"Fine... but your lucky my friend." Kasey said.

And stomped out of my room.

I kept hugging myself. Feeling warm inside.

* * *

** Me: Sorry that was short. This chapter only explain, how Leo felt about the kiss :3**

**Akiza: Review.**


	6. Leo's Nightmarish Omen

Me: Leo gets Nightmarish omen, like in Warriors, when medicine cats get scary dreamlike omens! :o

(dun dun DUUUUN!)

Leo: Oh god...

Tomiko: IT'S A SIGN FROM GOD, JESUS OR HEAVEN! And oh I forgot. BA BA BA BA BA BAA! I'm lovin' it!

Takeo: Or the Charlie angels! ;D AND STOP SINGING THAT CRAPPY MCDONALD'S JINGLE! IT'S SOOO 2000!

Tomiko: NEVER! I LOVE IT! BA BA BA BA BAAA I'M LOVIN' IT!

Teodor: Anyways, Pom Pom don't own Yugioh 5D's. Just the OCs.

Me: Enjoy. Yusei's omen death is a parody out of Mufasa's death in the Lion King.

* * *

** Leo's Nightmarish Omen**

I went to sleep.

Then I saw shipload of horses and bulls coming through New Domino City on the street.

People were screaming and kids were crying.

Then I saw Yusei grabbing her sister Ibbie Fudo.

He pushed her out the way and climb on a big building.

And there I was on top of the big building. I saw Yusei.

"Leo... please help me!" Yusei begged.

My claws sprang out and pounded on Yusei's hands.

He screeched with agony.

I just smirked darkly and coldly.

"Long live the King..." I said.

I pushed Yusei off.

Akiza's eye widened with horror.

I laughed evilly.

Yusei fell and landed.

There was no more of him.

I woke up screaming.

Luna hugged me.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Yeah!" I replied.

I went back to sleep.

* * *

Me: well that was it! Review!


	7. An Abused Rose

Me: AKIZA GETS ABUSED BY YUSEI!

Everybody: SHAME ON YOU YUSEI ADAMS FUDO!

Ibbie: Why!?

Me: Because Yusei likes Akiza, but Akiza is In love with Leo.

Leo: :(

Denver: Pom Pom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Only OCs.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

** An Abused Rose**

"Dang it Akiza! For an 13-year-old!" Yusei screamed.

"LOOK! HE MAYBE YOUNG NOW! BUT SOMEDAY WILL GET MARRIED AND I'LL SHOW YOU OUR CHILDREN!" I shouted.

Then Yusei **slapped** me, and it was hard.

_I've never seen him act like this!_ I thought.

"Why!? WHY!?" Yusei shouted.

I wanted to escape, but Yusei threw me against the wall, and that was hard as well.

"You aren't going nowhere. I'll give you the biggest punishment for BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Yusei snarled spitefully.

Just then I heard a crash from a door.

Oh god! It was a rare, uncommon, real... were-wolfdog!

I never believed in those supernatural things, but this one is a legend that is talked about for centuries.

Could this be him/her?

He threw Yusei against the wall.

"Ha!" I shouted.

Big mistake.

When he heard me and sniffed me.

"Akiza..." The were-wolfdog said.

I looked into his deep, handsome yellow-green eyes.

"Leo! Your-" I said.

"Yep. I'm am shape-shifter." Leo said.

Yusei charged at Leo, but yet again, he threw him against the wall with violent and fierce force.

"Let's go! You'll be safe at my place!" Leo said.

I nodded.

Leo spread his wings out.

I was dumbfounded.

"Those wings look exactly like Light and Darkness Dragon's wings." I said.

"That's because they are Light and Darkness Dragon's wings. Rare were-wolfdogs like me have these wings. Depending on genetic chimerism or mosaicism." Leo explained.

I nodded.

He flew out of Yusei's place in seconds.

* * *

**Me: Well?**

**Leo: like a shape-shifter, like a shape-shifter, now now I'm feeling so powerful like shape-shifter... B)**

**Me: ... Review?**


	8. Chaffed Soar

Me: This chapters just contains Leo and Akiza light jesting talking and chatting as Leo soars in the sky.

Leo: Pom Pom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's!

Tomiko: Ba Ba Ba Baa I'm Lovin' It!

Me: OH COME ON!

* * *

**Chaffed Soar**

Leo soared through the clouds with his beautiful wings.

For some reason flipped over and I gasped.

He smirked and grabbed and put me on his chubby and soft, furry, gray belly.

"So, wanna chat! But let's chat about this! I cannot believe Yusei physically abused you!" Leo barked.

"Yeah..." I replied meekly.

I silently cried.

Leo yelped.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"Nope! But each time you cry, I feel pain. It's like somebody constantly, nonstop stabbing me in the eye." Leo whimpered.

"I'm so sorry!" I said sympathetically.

"Akiza! If I got out with you... What if we get caught!" Leo whined like a dog.

I giggled as Leo kept licking and sniffing me.

"Leo, it's okay! We won't get caught. I promise!" Akiza said.

Leo had worry in his eyes.

"That's not what also is bugging me. I had a gruesome omen that I murdered Yusei." Leo said.

I was horrified and shock.

But then when I saw tears in his eyes, I asked him a question.

"Do were-wolfdogs gets omens?" I asked curiously.

"Yep. Some are good and some are bad and they never ever **lie**." Leo explained.

"So in the future event, your going to kill Yusei." I said.

"I hope not. I have mixed emotions. At first I wanted him dead, but then he taught me so much, how can I want him dead! I'm so confused." Leo explained.

"We'll don't be. Think about." I suggested.

I kissed cheek.

He blushed and his tail started wagging.

"We're here." Leo said.

He grabbed me and landed safely on the ground.

He carried me too his room.

Then he changed back into human form.

Then he gently laid me down on his bed.

"I liked you when you were furry." I said.

Leo chuckled.

"Goodnight Princess." Leo said.

"Goodnight Dream Boat." I replied.

* * *

Me: Just a little lighthearted scene. Review.


	9. Qui Vive

Me: Chapter 9! I'm doing the publishing nonstop. Leo, Akiza and Leo's siblings do a humorous alert if Yusei coming to come get them.

Leo: Pom Pom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Only owns OCs.

Tomiko: BA BA BA BA BAAAA I'M LOVIN' IT!

Leo: God kill me now!

Me: Anyways this chapter will have no POV. MY POV!

* * *

**Qui Vive**

Leo, Akiza and some siblings were on the qui vive if Yusei was going to come get them.

Basically they were on the lookout if Yusei will violate their territory.

Leo's house is like a clan full of vikings.

Each of them had a heavy-duty work around the house.

And this one was to be on the qui vive.

Leo and Akiza looked outside if see if they were coming.

It's been hours and Yusei hasn't come.

"We must be secure." Teodor said.

"Alrighty." Leo said.

Once everybody was done outside.

They ate dinner.

* * *

**Me: So how was that.**

**Luna: Interesting!**

**Leo: Review!**


	10. Je Ne Sais Quoi

Me: This short! Day asks a misguided question and Akiza and Leo cannot explain their feelings towards each other.

Denver: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's. Just OCs.

* * *

**Je Ne Sais Quoi**

"Leo. Aki!" Day said.

"Yes! Little sis!" I replied.

"Why are you and Akiza are in love with each other?" Day asked.

Um, talk about je ne sais quoi!

"I cannot explain that!" Akiza said quickly.

"Yes you can!" Day quarreled combatively.

Akiza was surprised at my little sister warlike behavior around the dinner table.

"We'll you see-" I explained, but Denver cut me off.

"Akiza just finds Leo romantically attractive and it was PDQ!" Denver snorted.

I Kasey started at him furiously.

"Not exactly it but. It's je ne sais quoi!" I said.

"Oh, Okay!" Day replied.

* * *

Me: Sorry It was short!

Luna: Review!


	11. Injurious Cutthroat Blueprint

Me: Chapter 11. Yusei's dark POV kills me.

Takeo: Pom Pom does not own Yu-Go-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

**Injurious Cutthroat Blueprint**

Akiza dumped me.

Oh I'll show her and Leo.

Even though Leo brutally beat me up.

I can still fight back.

With my brilliant evildoing.

Nothing can stop.

Remember kiddos I'm still king.

BWHAHAHAHAHA!

Nobody can stop me now!

Akiza will be mine for ever and ever and..

ever...

Plus, I'll kill Leo and his family.

VENDETTA IS WHAT I WANT!

* * *

Me: Scary 0_0

Luna: More like creepy!

Me: Review


	12. A Depressant and Swivet Wolf

**Me: Chapter 12! And I wanna thank Raven Obscura Escuridao for reviewing. Yes Ruka Ai Yusei has turn evil, and thanks, in fact I didn't know that line "Leo's house is like a clan full of vikings" was a smilie. I no chapter 7 was a bit intense and Yes, Yusei has gone evil and I have been thinking about If Leo's dream was going to happen or not! I'm not revealing spoilers! And I'm am planning a squeal on this! I'm glad Ruka Ai and Raven Obscura Escuridao is lovin' it! So, Denver! Disclaimer.**

**Denver: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's, only the OCs. **

**Me: The reason why I upload so many chapters at a time, is because I luv this story *w* anyways, this is chapter is about Leo talking to his pet cheetah named Chimera, his pet wolfdog named Duper and his pet lion Killer.**

**Tomiko: Ba Ba Ba Ba Baa! I'M LOVIN' IT!**

**Me: Lord kill me now! PLZ! **

* * *

**A Depressant and Swivet Wolf**

Okay, to be honest.

Something doesn't feel right.

I'm nervous, anxious and het up.

I wanna protect Akiza from the world!

Leo, you can't protect Akiza from world, that's extremely absurd.

But the world is so cruel and violent, Chimera! Let's not forget about Yusei's wicked violence.

Yeah... but your not Akiza's paternal father, let's not forget that!

But I'm worry, cold and scared Killer!

You need to relax and pray, Leo.

You think Killer?

Yes Leo, I'm positive.

But Akiza is so fragile to me! It's like putting dirt in someone's ice cream or getting stabbed in the eye for quantity of times!

Leo...

Chimera... Killer... Duper... I know... It's just-

You need to slow your roll!

With a single swipe from Leo's claw the glass shattered onto the floor.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SLOW MY ROLL!" Leo screamed.

Leo crouched down on his knees and wept.

"**AKIZA**!" Leo screamed.

Chimera, Duper and Killer were worried about their owner.

Leo, please don't cry!

Duper is right! Everything is gonna be okay for Akiza!

No it's not! I'M SCARED!

Shh... There there... Akiza is going to be okay...

BUT WHAT ABOUT YUSEI!

Leo you have to be optimistic... Leo your so tenderhearted and sensitive when comes to Akiza.

I know...

We'll protect Akiza, because we gotta push it to the limit, because we are _almost_ there!

* * *

**Me: I hope that wasn't to short!**

**Luna: So tearjerking! TT_TT**

**Me: I feel tearjerking around now as well! So sympathetic... so... much... pity! REVIEW! ;n;**


	13. Cold War

**Me: Chapter 13! In this chapter! Yusei and Leo fight like there is no tomorrow! **

**Takeo: OOOOH! DOGFIGHT!**

**Leo: I'm a dogfighter. Pom Pom forgot to mention I can also turn into a werepanda.**

**(Crowd cheering and fangirls screaming Leo's name)**

**Me: Doli, Disclaimer!**

**Doli: Pom Pom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Only owns OCs.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Day: Absurdism in this story! :D**

* * *

**Cold War**

I was struggling in the middle of Midnight.

Akiza was crying.

My sister Luna, who was a werecougar (weremountain lion) helped me.

So did my other siblings; Kasey who was a werepanda; Denver, who was a werealligator; Luna, who was a werecougar (weremountain lion); Alfredus, who was a weregorrila; Teodor, who was a werefox; Chucho, who was a wereblack bear; Matthew who also a werepanda; Day was a weresnake; Doli was a werejaguar; Sable who was also a werepanda; Trixie was also a wereblack bear; and Ari-Pekka was a werepolar bear.

And Yusei was a...

**Weregrizzly bear**...

It was a life-or-death situation.

"YUSEI! DANG IT!" I shouted.

Luna bit him, but Yusei threw her against the wall a boatload of times.

Denver smacked Yusei with his spiky tail, to get Yusei away from Luna.

Then Yusei punched Denver a truckload of times.

My siblings were getting weak and vulnerable. So vulnerable that they were becoming softies!

Yusei threw me against the wall...

"How do you like **that**, weakling." Yusei taunted.

That word _weakling _echoed in my head.

I was fired with raged.

I charged at him like a reckless bull.

Yusei dodged my attacks.

I thought were-wolfdog were stronger then werebears!

Ugh.

Then I scratched his eye out with all my might!

_Shank!_

Yusei looked at me like a useless and helpless baby gazelle.

Then I charged at him.

"WAIT! LEO! IT'S A TRAP!" Akiza shouted.

I turned looked at her and then Yusei had an gun in his hand.

My eyes widened with horror.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted.

Yusei pulled the trigger and...

**_BOOM!_**

The lights went out...

Everything turn dark...

It was over...

* * *

**Me: Raven, I hope that was enough action! REVIEW!**

**Leo: FOR THE SAKE OF MY LIFE!**


	14. Survivalism

**Me: Okay, Chapter 14! And yes, Ruka Ai, Yusei losted his eye. His left eye is blind from the injury :D**

**Leo: DO I DIE! I HOPE I DON'T DIE! ;n;**

**Me: Takeo, disclaimer!**

**Takeo: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's. Only the OCs.**

**Me: ENJOY! TOODLES!**

* * *

**Survivalism**

"LEO! LEO!" Akiza shouted.

"He's dead now." Yusei snarled.

"How could you!" Akiza shouted.

"Well simple. You still love me." Yusei snorted.

Akiza slapped Yusei.

Anger and fear mixed together.

Yusei was ferociously angry now.

_Leo! LEO! _Akiza thought.

Just then the wolfdog got up.

Akiza smiled with pride.

Yusei was surprised.

When he got up, the gun wound healed and so has Leo's scar.

"You thought you defeated me. **Did you**?" Leo said.

Yusei was angry.

"I SHOT YOU... WITH A GUN! HOW CAN YOU SUVIVE THAT!?" Yusei roared.

"Survivalism..." Leo said.

Leo did a round house kick on Yusei and knocked him out cold.

Yusei groaned.

Leo ran off and got his Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun.

"AKIZA DO YOU WANT HIM DEAD?" Leo asked her.

Akiza shook her head.

Then Leo hesitated.

Them for 34 minutes Yusei woke up.

He saw Leo's shotgun he grabbed his gun.

"GOOD BYE LEO CORNELIUS SILAS TERASAKI!" Yusei squalled.

Then Leo automatically pulled the trigger and...

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

**_BOOM!_**

Now, those are lights that should've been out.

There was a blood bath on the floor.

Yusei was dead...

* * *

**(Crowd for cheering for Leo for being a fighter)**

**Me: I hope that was Okay.**

**Leo: :DDDDD**

**Me: Review!**


	15. Lovey-dovey Coltish Cuddles

Me: Chapter 15! Akiza, disclaimer. 12 more chapters to go! :3

Akiza: Pom Pom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Only the OCs. Because if she did own Yugioh 5D's, it would've gone horribly wrong, misguided and unpleasant.

Me: HEY! :[ Oh by the way this chapter take place now 8 years into the the future meaning Leo and Akiza are already married (to lazy to make wedding scene, you must understand)

* * *

**Lovey-dovey Coltish Cuddles**

"Hi Akitty!" I said.

"Hey Leo." Akiza said to me.

I growled under my breath and Akiza pouted.

I sighed.

"Leo?" Akiza said sternly.

"What?" I snorted.

Akiza cocked her eyebrows.

Okay that means I should shut up! NOW! Unless... I thought.

I pinned Akiza down and began kissing her neck ticklishly.

"L-L-L-Leo!" Akiza stuttered meekly.

Then I gave her a hickey on the neck which made Akiza gasped.

"_Leo_..." Akiza said with her sweet, honeyed voice.

"Yes?" I said.

Akiza then pinned me down.

She grinned at me and growled sensuously at me.

"B-B-Baby Cakes!" I stuttered.

"Think fast, Mookie-Pookie Bear!" Akiza said.

Then she french kissed me.

I felt like I was in seventh heaven.

"You liked it, _didn't_ you?" Akiza said erotically.

I nodded my slowly.

She continued kissing and I did not want it to stop.

Then Akiza escorted me into the room.

And that's all I can tell you...

* * *

Me: :D

Leo: WHOOOOO ;)

Akiza: OMG WHAT WAS THAT IN THE SCENE, WHAT DID YOU MEAN AT THE END, "then Akiza escorted me into the room. And that's all I can tell you!?" =O

Me: Review! :]


	16. Akiza's Pig Out Galore

Me: Chapter 16! 11 more chapters to go! Leo, disclaimer!

Leo: (ignores Pom Pom and is listening to "Good Girl" by Carrie Underwood)

Me: (takes off headphones) LEOOOOOO! DISCLAIMER!

Leo: FINE! POM POM DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S. ONLY OCS. (grabs headphones away from Pom Pom and continues to listen to Good Girl)

Me: T_T (sighs and face-palm)

* * *

** Akiza's Pig Out Galore**

Ugh.

I was ravenous for some shipload of food right now.

So went up and order some Pizza.

"Yeah. I want pepperoni pizza, sausage pizza and cheese pizza please. Thanks. Bye!" I said.

I put my phone away.

I missed Leo, but right now he at a concert singing with his sisters; Luna and Sable, in northern part of New Domino City right now.

"Geez, I'm so bored and did I say, hungry too?" I said.

Then I saw a bag of potato chips, It was a big bag too.

"This should do." I said.

I quickly grabbed the potato chips, sat down on the couch and watched TV.

Waiting for pizza to be delivered.

Then 6 minutes later, my pizza was here.

I paid the pizza delivery man and thanked him.

I grabbed the pizza and started eating them.

Why am I'm so freaking hungry? I thought.

After I was finishing eat all the pizzas, I was still hungry.

"I'll have some more food. I bet Leo wouldn't mind at all." I said mischievously.

4 or 9 hours later

I heard a knock at the door, Leo, Luna and Trixie were back.

"AKIZA!?" Leo said.

"Huh?" I said.

That's all I could say.

Was just Huh.

* * *

Me: Next chapter: Hiro's Shocking News

Akiza: What does this all mean?

Me: You'll see (grins)

Luna: (sighs) review...

Me: LUNA IS PMSING! :O

Luna: T_T


	17. Hiro's Shocking News!

Me: Chapter 17! 10 more chapters to go! YEA! Luna disclaimer. And yes it is still 8 years Ruka Ai. Oh by the way, Hiro is Leo's cousin.

Luna: Pom Pom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Only the OCs.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

**Hiro's Shocking News!**

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THE PLACE!" Leo squalled.

"Uh... wha?... Where now?" Akiza said confusingly.

"The place looks like a pig pen Akiza!" Sable repeated.

Akiza looked at the place.

Her eyes widened.

"Leo... uh... it's not what you think! I SWEAR! PLEASE!" Akiza squeaked stubbornly.

"Akiza... I believe you." Leo said meekly.

"How?!" Akiza said.

"Wolfdog instinct." Leo replied.

"Oh..." Akiza said meekly.

"Yeah. I been noticing that Akiza has been eating a lot!" Ari-Pekka said.

"I can take her to the doctor?" Hiro suggested.

"Okay." Akiza said softly.

"I'll be back guys." Hiro said.

"Bye!" Kasey replied.

_(11 minutes later)_

Just then the door busted open.

Much to Leo's shock.

"LEO, LEO, LEO!" Hiro said.

"What, What, What?" Leo said.

"There is a reason why Akiza has been eating a lot!" Hiro said.

"What is it!" Leo said.

Akiza came into the door, next Hiro, who bouncing up and down.

"I'm **pregnant**." Akiza said.

* * *

**Me: HA! =]**

**Akiza: OMG! 0_o**

**Leo: YAAAAY! ^w^**

**Me: Review! ^w^**


	18. When Siblings Come Visit

**Me: Chapter 18! 9 more chapter to go! SWEETNESS! Anyways There are going to be 27 chapters! So I'm almost there! *w* Akiza disclaimer.**

**Akiza: Pom Pom does not own Yugioh 5D's. Only the OCs. Oh by the way, my two younger siblings; Takeo and Tomiko Izinski will appear, they will have a big role in this chapter.**

**Tomiko: Sweet. B)**

**Takeo: Nice! :D**

**Me: E.N.J.O.Y! ;) Ruka Ai you can click my profile to look at my OCs profile. I'm still working on some since I have over 9000 OCs. I think I broke a record. :) Boatloads and shiploads of questions will be answered in this chapter.**

* * *

**When Siblings Come Visit**

"Takeo! Tomiko!" Akiza said surprisingly.

"Hey gurl!" Tomiko said excitedly.

"I heard from Leo that I'm going to be a uncle." Takeo said.

"Yep." Akiza replied.

"Sis, I brought you your favorite type of sandwich, Cuban sandwich for your unborn cubs." Tomiko said.

"Thank you sis! That means so much to me." Akiza said softly.

"Your welcome. Anything for my older sis." Tomiko replied kindly.

"How are you guys? Especially how is mom and dad?" Akiza asked eagerly.

"Good and good." Takeo replied.

"I'm surprised you guys weren't at my wedding!" Akiza said meekly.

"Aki-nee-chan! We are so sorry! We were terribly busy and had businesslike work to do! We also came here so we can see our brother-in-law and his siblings!" Tomiko explained anxiously.

"It' okay Tomiko! I'm not going to kill you." Akiza laughed.

"I know, but I just get panic attacks when thinks don't work out, sis!" Tomiko said softly.

"I know that Tomiko." Akiza replied.

"Mookie-Pookie bear, please come out here." Akiza said.

"I wonder who is the nice chap is." Takeo wondered.

Leo came out.

"Takeo and Tomiko, this is my husband Leo. Leo, this is your brother-in-law Takeo Izinski and that's your sister-in-law, Tomiko Izinski." Akiza introduced.

"Hi." Takeo said politely.

"Hello there..." Tomiko said bashfully and meekly.

"Hola." Leo said politely.

"Don't worry about Tomiko! She is a bit bashful and shy around meeting new folks." Akiza whispered.

"Oh." Leo replied.

"And guess what! Leo and his siblings are from Finland." Akiza bragged.

"That's super-duper supercool." Tomiko said.

"In which region?" Takeo asked.

"Southern Finland. I come from Espoo, Uusimma, Finland. My mother is from Finland and my father from Spain." Leo said.

"Supercool! I never met someone who is Finnish before!" Tomiko said.

"Thanks." Leo replied.

"I hope you take good care of my sis! Because if you abuse her and treat her badly! I'll rip your pride out." Takeo growled.

"Leo will never hurt bro." Akiza said defensively.

"Okeydoke." Takeo replied.

"Did you know that Leo is a shape-shifter." Akiza said.

"Shut up!" Takeo said.

"It's true. I can turn into a: wolfdog, cheetah, panda, crocodile, alligator, lion, jaguarundi, polar bear, tiger and bobcat." Leo said.

"Wow! You can shape-shift into 10 animals!" Takeo said.

"Yep. It all depends though." Leo replied.

"Cool." Tomiko said bashfully.

"Anyways, sis did you enjoy your Cuban sandwich?" Takeo asked.

"I sure did! Thank you for your support! I really appreciated!" Akiza replied cheerfully.

"Your welcome." Tomiko said.

"Well, we better get going." Takeo said.

"Why?" Akiza asked.

"Because! We got get our bags so we can move here with you and plus we got work to do!" Tomiko said.

"Your moving here! That's so great!" Leo said.

"We better go! Bye." Tomiko said.

"Bye!" Akiza said.

* * *

**Me: Well. That was okay. This is my longest fanfic yet. My second longest fanfic one was Warriors 5D's and my third longest fanfic was Nuka's first love!**

**Leo: Review homeboys and homegirls!**


	19. Unpacking Roses

**Me: Chapter 19! 8 more chapter to go! As you obviously notice I'm doing a count down on how many chapters I got left! :) Takeo, disclaimer.**

**Takeo: Pom Pom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Only the OCs.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

* * *

**Unpacking Roses**

"Tomiko you need help with your bags?" Akiza asked.

"Naw! I want you to get rest!" Tomiko replied.

"I'm pregnant, but I'm not old." Akiza said.

"I know that!" Tomiko snorted.

"Anyways, were is Takeo?" Akiza asked.

The two girls looked at there brother who was not even packing but being lazy.

"TAKEO JONATHAN IZINKSI, JR.! GET YOUR SLEAZY SLIMEBALL UP AND START PACKING!" Tomiko squalled.

"Wy can't Aki-nee-chan do it?" Takeo whined.

"I'M PREGNANT! AND WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? FLORENCE THE MAID!?" Akiza shrieked.

"Fine. Oh by the way sis, you sound like Ronno from Bambi II, when he told Faline: Hey! I wasn't finishing talking about me!" Takeo mocked.

"Shut, Up!" Akiza beefed.

"Fine! I'll unpack my things!" Takeo said angrily.

Takeo used emphasis on the word things.

"He such a sleazeball or a himbo sometimes!" Tomiko muttered.

"Tomiko. Your twin brother is not a himbo nor sleazeball nor slimeball. He may act knuckleheaded sometimes. But he is still our brother." Akiza said.

"HEY!" Takeo screamed.

"Just finish packing! This is a gurl talk. Your not a girl, unless your crossgender." Tomiko spat.

"Whatever." Takeo groaned.

"Anyways. How many kids your gonna give birth." Tomiko asked.

"Idk." Akiza replied.

"Oh. I bet it's a girl." Tomiko said.

"I think boy." Takeo said stubbornly.

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"WHAT IN SAMHILL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" A voice called out.

It was Denver.

"I'm watching Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, and I cannot hear with you guys burbling and yada yada!" Denver beefed.

"Well excuse me princess." Takeo said, sounding like a valley girl.

Denver rolled his eyes and went back to watching Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures.

* * *

**Me: That was short. It was supposed to be short!**

**Luna: Review!**


End file.
